


Hold Tight

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney didn’t lower his gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic amnesty prompt "bang, bang"

Rodney didn’t lower his gun.

He stood, perfectly still, staring at the man on the ground. The _body_ of the man, on the ground because Rodney had shot him.

He’d shot people before, more than once, but never like this, face-to-face with someone he’d shared a meal with only a few hours earlier.

Rodney started when gentle hands settled over his on the barrel of the nine-millimeter.

“Hey,” said John, softly.

“He was going to kill you,” Rodney said, breathless. “And I…”

John took the gun. “I know,” he said, pulling him into a rough hug.

Rodney held on tight.

THE END


End file.
